


Ranking the Villains of Blakes 7 (meta)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Frances Teagle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ranking the Villains of Blakes 7 (meta)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

## The Villains of Blakes 7

What would any adventure drama be without its baddies? In appreciation of all the villains B7 is so richly endowed with, I offer the following rating system.

I find myself splitting them into groups:

 

  * the flamboyant villains are mostly independents rather than Federation employees. Larger than life, they relish their villainy, explaining it graphically to their underlings, and gloating over their victims/prisoners. 

 




Servalan, of course, is the queen of the flamboyant villains ( _"Servalan! My steel queen! My empress!"_  - Egrorian), while Travis reigns over the second group:

 

  * mostly Federation employees, on the whole a more dour group, not getting nearly so much pleasure out of their evil (Section Leader Grose definitely does enjoy himself, so he is allotted to Group One). 

 

  * A third group of assorted aliens and robots who seemed out of place in the previous categories, they mostly cannot help themselves, and can hardly be blamed for their actions. 

 




### Group One

***** | Servalan | "When the Federation finally cleans out this cesspit, I will have that vulpine degenerate eviscerated with a small and very blunt knife."  
---|---|---  
***** | Bayban | "I hate to rush an execution."  
***** | Belkov | "This  ** _is_**  a game Commissioner, and I'm the one who holds the winning hand."  
***** | Egrorian | "It destroys things, instantly and completely, at any range."  
***** | Krantor | "Krantor wins both ways - rule of the house."  
**** | Cancer | "I wish I could say it was a painless death, but I'm afraid it's very much the reverse."  
**** | Dorian | "You care for one another, that's why I chose you."  
**** | Keiller | "I'm a security man - a poorly paid one."  
**** | Largo | "Pure Shadow! You won't just die without it, you'll die in terrified agony."  
*** | The Caliph | "We usually use this for rounding up runaway slaves."  
*** | Grose | "It's not the information as such, but the fun of extracting it."  
*** | Intruder | "You need instruction, Human Called Tarrant."  
*** | Moloch | "Servalan was merely the bait to bring you here."  
*** | Tarvin | "Thirteen million credits for the crew and the ship."  
*** | Vargas | "I am the supreme power here. My word is law."  
*** | Vinni | "You're a dead man Tarrant."  
** | Atlan | "No Space Rat cares to put up with second best."  
** | Cevedic | "We're Krantor's rubbish collectors."  
** | Chel | "Arrgghh!"  
** | Gola | "Kick that fool as you are passing, possibly I might smile at his pain."  
** | The Klute | "Heh, heh, heh!"  
** | The Thaarn | "He who controls gravity, controls everything."  
** | Zee & Bar | "You're going to make a great contribution to our society."  
** | Zukan | "I see my bad dreams in other people's eyes."  
  
 

### Group Two

***** | Travis | "Run Blake, run. As far and as fast as you like. I'll find you. You can't hide from me. I am your death, Blake."  
---|---|---  
***** | Shrinker | "I specialize in unco-operative prisoners."  
**** | Anna | "Do you trust anyone? Do you trust me?  
**** | Kayne | "Animals! Stupid destructive animals!"  
**** | Klegg | "She will die slowly and very noisily."  
**** | Leitz | "How many people have you killed to conceal your secret?"  
**** | Raiker | "Understand this clearly - you have no rights whatsoever."  
*** | Arlen | "It's not my irresistable charm that keeps them coming."  
*** | Dev Tarrant | "Killed instantly - very tragic! See to it, will you?"  
*** | Glynd (1) | "I want you to do everything in your power to help the man."  
*** | Dr. Havant | "Reality is a very dangerous concept."  
*** | Kommissar | "So you're a resister - some malfunction of the genes, I suppose."  
*** | Morag | "What we need is something to discredit him."  
*** | Provine | "The Albians have always known the penalty for insurrection. Now they must pay the cost."  
*** | Quute | "I don't know what the Pacification Police use, but I could do with a shot of it...next time I go on leave."  
*** | Reeve | "I was at one of those official receptions for good and faithful servants that you occasionally graced with your presence."  
*** | Sara | "I'll kill the first one who puts his head outside the door."  
*** | Tynus | "Before you do that, make sure this message is A-lined to Federation Headquarters."  
** | Ginka | "Did you know that he persuaded the woman Franton to remove the cells from one of the placentas and replace them with his own?"  
** | Kostos | "Let it begin."  
** | Mori | "The winner and new champion."  
** | Nurse | "We ensure all life is extinct before surgery begins."  
** | Pella | "Your finger was on the trigger,  ** _you_**  killed him."  
** | Saymon | "Without that power, you cannot escape The Web."  
  
 

### Group Three

*** | The Altas | "Failure to obey orders will be punished by death!"  
---|---|---  
*** | The Ultras | "You cannot resist the power of The Core, it overcomes everything."  
*** | Rbt Muller | "Where is Orac?!!"  
*** | Rbt Avalon | "I must have my tunic."  
*** | Andromedans | "We don't know how well they function under stress."  
  
 

Vila: | _Where are all the good guys?_  
---|---  
Blake: | _You could be looking at them._  
Avon: |  _What a very depressing thought._  - [Shadow]  
  
 

 

 


End file.
